Between the Lines
by CrossFaded
Summary: Is Lucifer truly what he is in the Bible? Just an alternate viewpoint.


Sitting in a glorious throne, a figure who had azure wings rested his head to the side with a hand as support.

He was Lucifer, the Archangel of Light.

Why does Father not allow His creation to eat from the Fruit of Knowledge?

Like all Archangel, he was created by God.

Lucifer was different from the rest of his fellow archangels.

Blessed with appearance and intellect far greater than the rest, he was God's perfect creation.

Though with that intellect, Lucifer began to see things differently from the rest.

I don't understand.

What is the purpose of Father creating Adam of Eve if all they do is to dwell in the Garden of Eden, ignorant about the truth while they live in bliss.

The truth lies in the Fruit in Knowledge.

It was the ability to differentiate between Good and Evil.

Father, did you create them just to have pets to play with in your Garden?

Why won't you show them the truth?

Adam and Eve.

They were different from the angels in Heaven.

Lucifer could see their potential.

Both of them were equal to Lucifer in terms of intelligence.

But without the Fruit of Knowledge, it was impossible for them see the ways of God.

Lucifer began to question himself.

Why am I the only one who could see the ways of Father?

Why am I different? Is there a meaning to this?

...

Lucifer remembered that in the Garden, there was a tree from which they were not to eat.

That was the Tree of Knowledge.

God warned Adam and Eve that if they eat from this tree, they would die.

Lucifer knew that this was partially true.

They would not die, but they would die eventually.

In exchange, they would be granted with the knowledge of Good and Evil.

A realization flashed past Lucifer.

He got up from his seat and stared at the exit of the throne room.

Lucifer smiled.

I see. I see what this is all about.

* * *

The ground was made entirely out of clouds.

The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining.

Behind Lucifer was one-third of God's angel who chose to follow him after much persuasion on his side.

In front of Lucifer was a figure twice his size, with the remaining two-third of the angels behind him.

It was Archangel Micheal.

Lucifer said, "Just when I thought Father would be the one to stop me, he sent a puppet like you instead."

Micheal said, "Why do you wish to rebel against Father?"

Lucifer grinned, and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I wish for a power equal to Father. You see... I have intellect far greater than you. I'm the one who truly understand the ways of Father. So why am I still in the same lowly position as you? I'll surpass even Father.

"I seek Father's throne. And not even you will stop me."

Micheal said, "You have been blinded by pride and greed. Repent before it's too late. Don't go against Father's will."

Lucifer said, "Oh yeah? You're just a mere puppet of Father after all. Of course, I cannot blame you. With your intellect, be thankful that you can at least communicate with the most glorious being, me."

Micheal was at a loss.

He did not wish to cast a brother that he loved dearly out of Heaven.

Even if he chose not to do so out of love, Father would cast him down anyway if he keeps this up.

Micheal heard a small voice whispering into his ears.

It was his Father.

Lucifer noted how Micheal's expression had changed into shock.

Don't tell me... he realized what was my true intention?

Micheal gave Lucifer a knowing smile.

"Since you have abandoned the light and continue to allow greed and pride to consume you, then I, Archangel Micheal will banish you from heaven in the likeness of Father."

Micheal's right hand began to shine bright golden and grew larger and larger.

It grew so large that it was enough to hold Lucifer and a third of the angels in his palm.

With his Holy Right, Micheal cast Lucifer and his forces out of heaven.

A sphere appeared out of thin air.

It turned into a figure.

That figure was God.

Micheal said, "Why? Lucifer was so silly."

God smiled, "If there is no darkness, light cannot exist.

"If there is no suffering, joy cannot exist.

"If there is no hate, love cannot exist.

"If there is no evil, good cannot exist.

"Lucifer truly understood My ways. He chose this path, and we should respect his decision.

"My Son Jesus Christ will die for their sins, and he will be praised throughout the world for his ultimate sacrifice of love.

"But if it wasn't for Lucifer, this would not be possible.

"Rejoice, my dear Micheal, for Lucifer has made a scarifice even greater than My Son."

Micheal nodded.

Lucifer could have chosen to continue his perfect life in Heaven serving Father.

But he chose to be casted out of Heaven and suffer in eternity.

I still do not understand what Father is truly planning.

Surely Lucifer must have understood, that is why he made such a choice.

As for me, I will continue to put my faith into Father and trust that what He is doing is right.

* * *

**Author's note: **That's just something I was inspired to do out of a sudden.

Perhaps I just wanted to paint Lucifer in a different light... haha.

I'll just leave something that feels right to me here.

If you could read between the lines in the Bible, a whole new world would be open for you.


End file.
